Eres parte de mi
by Stef-loup
Summary: Es un RLxNT contada en forma de cuento de hadas, espero que les guste


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen... espero que disfruten la historia

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Porque cuando uno se acostumbra a su soledad, esta se vuelve parte de si mismo"

**Eres parte de mi**

Había una vez, una hermosa princesa, joven, alegre y excéntrica, trabajando sin cesar en un mundo lleno de caos y miedo; y a pesar de ello, la princesa guardaba esperanza de en que todo pasaría y que por más malo que esto pareciera, siempre habría una solución.

Se preguntarán por qué una doncella trabaja tanto, ya que generalmente la realeza goza de los tributos del pueblo; pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, esta no era una princesa de la época medieval. A la vista de cualquier persona que no la conociera, ella parecería más bien un bufón de la corte del rey, para las personas que la apreciaban, ella seria una simple chica con ideales casi irrealizables; mientras que para _él_, ella siempre seria una princesa

Una princesa. Si definimos _princesa,_ ella jamás cabría en tal concepto. Una chica con la habilidad de cambiar su cabello a colores extremadamente escandaloso, y con la facilidad de llamar la atención de cualquier peatón, incluso de aquellos que tuviesen corta vista o estuviesen propensos a la ceguera, no era algo digno de una princesa. Y aún no hemos tomado en cuenta el hecho de que esta sea una auror y que posea una gran lista de accidentes producidos por sus propios pies, definitivamente esto no ayuda en su calificación como princesa

Sin embargo, para un hombre que carece de posesiones, que vive de la caridad disimulada de sus amigos, que deja pasar su vida con la intención de no ver un mañana más tarde, que pelea no sólo en la batallas sino también con las miradas de indiferencia, y muchas veces de rechazo que recibe por parte de la gente que no conoce la vida de la cual esta condenado a vivir cada día. Sí, cada día, porque no es sólo un día al mes, es cada día, cada día recibiendo rechazos de trabajo cuando él sabe que esta suficientemente capacitado para realizarlo, cada día las personas cambiándose de silla para no estar cerca de él como si lo que él tuviese fuese una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal; y lo peor de todo, es que él se ha acostumbrado tanto a esa reacción en la gente, que el mismo se aleja de ellos para no incomodarlos con su presencia. Un príncipe.

¿Cómo¿como puedo decir que él es un príncipe? Es absurdo pensar que Remus quepa en tal definición. Un hombre que no tiene ni la capacidad de mantenerse así mismo, un hombre que parece mucho mayor de lo que realmente es, que viste de una forma tan miserable que fácilmente podría ser confundido con un mendigo. Sin tomar en cuenta claro, que este hombre se transforma una vez al mes en una criatura horrenda y que por tal razón es repudiado por la gente _normal_, un hombre capaz de hacer pedazos a cualquier ser humano en una noche; en pocas palabras: él es un hombre peligroso. Peligroso es solo una forma dulce de calificar a la bestia en la que se convierte, una manera grácil de referirnos a un monstruo como este

Un príncipe. Es extraño como cambia la significación de esta palabra cuando nos referimos a Remus Lupin como un príncipe. Sin embargo, la personalidad de este es muy parecida a la de los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Un caballero, eso iría más acorde con él. Un caballero que es capaz de ver a una princesa aunque ella este envuelta en múltiples colores, aunque toda la luz que ella emana deje ciego a muchos hombre, a él eso no le causa ningún efecto. Él la puede ver

Él la vio y ella lo vio a él. Y todo comenzó a allí. Nadie puede entender el _por qué_. Siendo tan diferentes, tal vez eso fue lo que los unió, tal vez encontraron en el otro lo que les faltaba a ellos mismos, tal vez solo necesitaban ser entendidos, ser queridos... ser amados.

Y cuando él entendió que la amaba, entendió también que debía alejarse de ella. Se dio cuenta que la vida le estaba ofreciendo algo: felicidad, amor, algo que lo obligase a no rendirse en la vida, una compañera, ahora su vida no tendría porque ser vacía. Ahora tenia algo cuando antes no tenia nada... y surgió el miedo. El miedo a perderla, el miedo de que algún día ella se de cuenta del monstruo del que se enamoró, y lo rechace, como lo hicieron muchas personas en otro tiempo.

¿Por qué¿por qué ella tendría que rechazarlo? Nimphadora Tonks, no era una chica prejuiciosa. Ella lo amaba de verdad, ella no lo dejaría solo, aunque ella le tuviese que meter en la cabeza una y otra vez la razón por la que esta seguía a su lado

-Me gustas-

Eso fue sólo el inicio. Aunque él no pensó que ella hablase enserio. ¨Una broma más de Nymphadora¨ pensó; aunque interiormente él deseaba que esto fuese cierto

Los días pasaba y ella se acercaba más a él, como si ella fuese una graciosa pieza de metal y él un imán algo desgastado

-Me gustas-

Esas frases se seguían repitiendo, aunque siempre dentro de una broma para no levantar sospechas en él, ya que ella sabia que si lo decía enserio, él se podría alejar

Y los días pasaban y seguían pasando. La princesa trabajando arduamente en el ministerio; mientras el príncipe buscaba información con respecto a posibles informantes de Voldemort

Y un día todo cambio. La muerte de una persona muy querida para ambos causó un efecto de crisis en la princesa; la tristeza, el miedo, y la soledad se habían apoderado de ella

-Ya me canse de seguir jugando- dijo la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos, y con una tristeza y dolor mal controlados- no creo que esto nos lleve a ningún lado

-¿De que juego hablas?- el príncipe sabia perfectamente de que estaba hablando; sin embargo, trataba inútilmente de aplazar esta conversación

-Remus, no me hagas esto, no ahora- la princesa parecía más débil de lo normal- te necesito a mi lado, te necesito más que nunca

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Nymphadora- la princesa no se molesto porque él la llamase por su nombre, por ese nombre que ella tanto odiaba; a cambio de eso, simplemente se dejo abrazar por Remus

¨Sé que lo sabes, sé que sabes lo que siento por ti... dame la oportunidad de mostrarte otro mundo¨- algo en ella se lleno de decisión, quizás fue todo lo que acababa de vivir lo que la animó a arriesgarse- ¨Estoy cansada de jugar a no quererte, de siempre reprimirme y no besarte, de callar mis sentimiento por miedo. Soy una cobarde. Pero ahora tengo un miedo mayor, miedo a morir sin que tu sepas cuanto te quiero. Te amo, Remus¨ ¿cuando paso? ni ellos mismos lo sabes; sin darse cuenta, ambos se estaban besando sin miedos, sin ponerse a pensar en el después, y vivir el ahora.

El efecto duro muy poco en el príncipe; cuando la razón llego a él, también llego el miedo

-Nymphadora, yo...- el príncipe se quedo sin habla, quería decirle que no podía ser, que esto solo había sido un error y no sé cuantas cosas más, pero lo único que pudo decir fue otra cosa- Lo siento

-¿Lo siento?

-No sé en que estaba pensando, lo siento

-¿no sabes en lo que estabas pensando?- la princesa no entendía a lo que él se refería- si no te diste cuenta, yo también te besé, Remus... ¡y deja de disculparte!

-Tú estas confundida, y es comprensible. Tu edad no te permite ver algunas cosas que son...

-¡Maldita sea, deja de tratarme como a una niña¡no soy estúpida!- una princesa tiene el lujo de decir lo que se le da la gana y no ser juzgada por eso. Aunque a veces es bueno controlarse un poco

-Sé que no eres estúpida, y sé también que olvidaras esto con facilidad

-No lo olvidaré. Vamos Remus ¡que rayos te pasa¿Es que acaso no me quieres?

¨por supuesto que te quiero¨ no se trata de eso, nymphadora... ¨te necesito a mi lado¨ se será mejor que me vaya ¨no me rechaces, te amo¨ adios- se sentía atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, como si alguien más hablara por él; apesar de eso, giró la perilla de la puerta y se fue

La princesa estaba desecha, había perdido a su primo y ahora de forma diferente también perdía al hombre que amaba. Sentía que no le quedaba nada; y entonces sucedió, su luz se apago al igual que su sonrisa. Ahora ella haría lo que el príncipe siempre hace: Vivir para los demás

Como todo cuento de hadas, existe un monstruo y a diferencia de todos los cuentos comunes, este monstruo habita en el cuerpo del mismo príncipe, él solo quería salvarla de él mismo ¿Pero por qué ella no podía entender eso?

-Soy demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes!- él ya no encontraba brillo en los ojos de ella, pero tenia la esperanza de que esta se recupera pronto

-¡No me importa¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir para que tu terca cabeza lo entienda?

-Soy muy peligroso para ti

-Puedo vivir con eso

-¡Pero yo no! No estoy dispuesto a arrastrarte a este mundo, tú no sabes lo que es esto

-Remus, déjame ayudarte. Quiero estar a tu lado... ¿me quieres?

¿Por qué la princesa preguntaba siempre lo mismo¿por qué el príncipe siempre se quedaba callado?

-Nymphadora, ese no es el problema. Ya encontraras a alguien

Y siempre la misma respuesta...

En las reuniones de la orden todo parecía muy normal, las mismas risas, las mismas miradas indiferentes, las mismas preocupaciones, la misma actitud de que no pasa nada y que todo es igual que antes... ¡Que hipócrita!

¿Por qué negarse a ser feliz¿Por qué no ser un poco más egoísta y sólo pensar en él mismo? No, Remus no es así, él sabe lo que es vivir de esa manera y lo duro que es acostumbrase a eso, no puede obligar a Nymphadora a vivir una vida como esa

¿Pero quien la esta obligando? Ella lo quiere, sólo pide eso, un poco de amor de su parte

Una princesa humillada. Eso era en lo que ella se estaba convirtiendo. Ella jamás rogó o suplicó por algo; sin embargo, eso era lo que estaba haciendo con él, rogar por un poco de su amor

-¡Ya estoy harta!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- le haré entender de una buena vez a ese testarudo hombre, que todos merecemos ser felices- la princesa había decidido algo. Acabaría con el monstruo que tiene preso al príncipe, y de esa manera rescatarlo ¿cómo se puede combatir contra la persona que amas?

Había estado muy preocupada por él, el profesor Dumbledore estaba muerto, y ahora todos tenían miedo. En un arranque de impotencia, ella había estallado en un lugar y momento muy poco convenientes; y a pesar de eso, ella no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, se sentía un poco más libre

Y ahora se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, luego de una reunión convocada por Alastor Moody. El ambiente estaba más tenso de lo usual y cuando todos se disponían a irse, Nymphadora detuvo a Remus justo cuando este pretendía abandonar el despacho

-Quiero hablar contigo

-mmm... ahora no puedo, que sea más tarde- no había olvidado en absoluto la escenita que le monto en la enfermería

-Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Se que me pase pero... Argg estoy cansada de que no le des respuesta a mi pregunta- la verdad es que no era eso. A lo que más le tenia miedo era a _esa_ respuesta, un _no_ cambiaria su mundo tanto como un _si_

-No te tengo que repetir todo lo que ya sabes ¿verdad?

Ella bufó- ya te he dicho que te quiero y que eso no me afecta

-Aún no sé como puedes quererme

-No creas que yo no me lo preguntado- sonrió, sonrió con esa sonrisa traviesa que él conocía muy bien

Y él miedo nuevamente se hizo presente. El miedo a dañarla con su presencia, a dañarla con solo mirarla, a dañarla con sus sentimientos ¿Pero como reprimir esos sentimientos¿Cómo aparentar el no mirarla cuando en un descuido ella rompe algún objeto frágil¿Cómo amararla y no decírselo?

-Me tengo que ir- parecía hablar muy enserio- nos veremos luego

-Mentiroso- susurró ella, pero con la intención de que este la escuchara

Por supuesto que eso era una mentira, él no quería verla; o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía

Se detuvo justo cuando iba a girar la perilla- tal vez- susurro- tal vez soy un mentiroso, tal vez sea muy terco en mis decisiones, tal vez solo estoy pensando en mi mismo y no en el daño que pueda hacerte con mis palabras y mi rechazo, tal vez sea conciente de mis errores sólo cuando tu hallas encontrado a alguien más y te olvides de mi. Y allí podré entender lo que realmente me separa de ti, porque no es todo los pretextos que he puesto antes, sino... Yo mismo; yo te hago daño, Nymphadora. No podrías entenderlo- ladeó la cabeza con pesar- tú no podrías entenderlo- susurró

-¡BASTA!- gritó ella. Se sentía muy casada, como si hubiera trabajado por días sin noches de descanso; lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad- esta bien, sólo dilo- se colocó frente a él- no insistiré más, no me volverás a ver porque hablaré con Moody para que me trasfiera de puesto; no me tendrás cerca, no te preocupes- estaba conteniendo las lágrimas con mucha dificultad- solo dilo, di que no me quieres como yo te quiero y acaba con esto- ella no lo obligaría a quererla

¨¡Díselo, díselo!. dile que no la quieres y acaba con esto como ella te lo esta pidiendo; dile que es una estupidez el creer que alguien como tú pudiese sentirse atraído por alguien como ella, hazla sentir mal y aléjala ¡Es por su bien! tú no la mereces, tú no mereces nada ¡aléjala de ti! ALÉJALA una voz interna lo impulsaba a hacer_ lo correcto, _sin embargo

-¿te sientes bien, Remus?

Él asintió con la cabeza y se quedo mirándola fijamente- te tengo que decir algo

-te escucho- dijo ella un poco preocupada

-me he cansado de muchas cosas, y una de ellas son las mentiras

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que... no quiero seguir mintiéndote

¿Y eso era bueno o malo?

La princesa respiró profundo, preparada para cualquier verdad aunque esta no fuese la que quisiera escuchar

El príncipe sonrió ante la mirada de decisión de Nymphadora; había dejado de escuchar a las voces que le gritaban que hiciera _lo correcto_ y no _lo fácil_. Si él tenía que morir en esa guerra, que así sea pero no sólo para proteger el futuro de los demás sino también el de si mismo

Se acercó a ella tanto que se dio cuenta del miedo en sus ojos. Y decidió que no quería volver a ver miedo en los ojos de ella

-Perdóname por ser el tonto más grande del mundo, por hacerte sufrir de forma innecesaria, por dejarte sola cuando más me necesitabas y por hacerte creer que no te quiero, cuando la verdad es otra, la verdad es que te quiero tanto que eso me asusta. Me asusta creer que algún día te des cuenta de que no soy la persona que has idealizado como compañero y dejes de quererme

-Sí, definitivamente eres el tonto más grande del mundo- sonrió ella luego de abrazarlo- ¿Cómo puedes creer que algún día yo dejare de quererte¿Es que acaso no he sido lo suficientemente convincente con la persistencia de mis sentimientos? Te amo, Remus. Y para tu desgracia, eso no cambiara con el tiempo; no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente después de lo que me haz dicho ahora- sonrió ella, y con aquello recuperó la luz que la caracterizaba y la hacia digna de ser llamada princesa

Él sonrió y la abrazó muy fuerte; después de todo, ella había acabado con el monstruo que habitaba en él y lo destruía día a día. El monstruo de la soledad

FIN


End file.
